Un Amor Diferente
by Sora-Rin111
Summary: Sora le pregunta a Yamato si despues de 7 años sigue amandola igual. con la canción de Paty Cantú . dejen reviews. !REEEDITADO!


***UN AMOR DIFERENTE***

Por: **Sora-Rin111**

(songfic sorato)

(Canción de PATY CANTU)

(01/02/09 -14/02/09)

(Genero: ROMANCE)

**Dime si has pensado,**

**Sigues enamorado **

**Y que pasaría**

**Si no fuera así.**

-En esta noche hermosa con este cielo estrellado, la escarcha en el pasto nosotros sentados tomados de la mano, a caso no es perfecto Yamato?

-Si…

-Entonces porque tengo tantas dudas… Es que dicen que después que tantos años el amor pierde la pasión la locura, que ya no es como antes… que deja existir

-¿uhm?

-…

**Dicen que con el tiempo.**

**Se pierde el recuerdo**

**Y que los sentimientos **

**Dejan de existir **

**Pero por mi parte **

**Cada día más te quiero**

**Un poquito más **

**Y está empezando**

**A darme miedo**

-¿A caso te está pasando a ti?

-¡no!, aunque no me creas, ¡te amo cada día más!, tanto que me da miedo pero sé que crece porque tu lo alimentas cada día…

-¿entonces amor? – me regalas una hermosa sonrisa, que ilumina esos hermosas ojos color cielo, llenándome de ternura y amor –

-no lo sé amor, no sé qué me pasa, solo dime que si eso pasa me lo dirás, prométeme para sentirme mejor.

-está bien amor, es una promesa ya no te preocupes – me recuesto en ti y posas tu mano en mi hombro todo lo tomas con calma tan maduro por eso y más me encantas elevas tu rostro al cielo y suspiras - TE AMO… - fue así un susurro _

-Yo también te amo mi vida – me abrasas con fuerza y mi corazón se acelera, no cabe duda lo nuestro si ha cambiado pero para mejor –

-... Me gusta que me digas lo que te molesta

-Eso acordamos desde el principio Yama…

-Qué bueno que te acuerdas.

**Dime que si **

**Estarás junto a mí y si **

**Nuestro amor se acaba con el**

**Tiempo o el miedo**

**Quizá así **

**Estarás junto a mí**

**Serás parte de mi vida **

**Para siempre…**

-Yama…

-Dime amor…

-Prométeme que estarás siempre con migo mi amor, aunque tu amor sea diferente, aunque sea queriéndome un poquito pero no te alejaras de mi

-Amor ¿Cómo crees que te dejare de amar? Es imposible, sería como crucificar mis sueños tu eres mi más grande sueño hecho realidad, debería ser yo quien te pida que no me dejes nuca tú no tienes de que preocuparte

-Yamatito… gracias tus palabras encojen mi corazón, lo que provoca un enorme suspiro que me llena de felicidad tampoco te preocupes tu – aquella lida pareja se beso bajo una lluvia de escarcha que moría en su piel sus vidas estaban unidas porque eso querían ellos y además estaba escrito y aunque no estuviera ellos escribirían su propia historia, aquel tierno beso de pronto se volvió más apasionado y profundo lo que hiso sonrojar a la pelirroja – Yama…

-¿Sucede algo?

-No, nada – sora suspira fuertemente y cierra los ojos –

-Eres hermosa…

-¿Eh…? – abrió sus ojos y vio fijamente a Ishida –

-Eres como una diosa de la mitología Ishida

-¿Mitología Ishida?

-je! si… es decir como la chica de mis sueños eso eres tu mi diosa

-Yama… gracias… me sonrojas – Yamato acaricio el rostro de sora delicadamente de apoco en el cielo de entre las nubes se asomo la luna ambos la miran embelesados – cuéntame más de la mitología Ishida…

-Je!... pues veras es la historia de una hermosa mujer pelirroja que se enamoro de un chico solitario y son muy felices

-se me hace conocida – le dijo takenouchi sarcásticamente

-Quizá es porque la protagonista eres tú, la bella diosa…

-Que mitología más bella señor Ishida tanto que se me antoja darle un beso a usted

-¿y piensa quedarse con el antojo? – volvieron a besarse apasionadamente por un rato hasta que se dieron cuenta que era hora de ir casa –

-Bueno es hora de irnos

Tan pronto ya señora de Ishida

-si señor ishida

-Es cierto mi suegra me va a matar ya casi son más de las 12 aunque podría seguir hasta el amanecer comiéndote a besos y llenándote de carisias…

-Es una lástima que tengamos que despedirnos…

-Cierto…

-Aunque un día tal vez no nos tengamos que despedir…

-Te refieres cuando seamos esposos

-Uhm si!

-no falta mucho

-Esos espero…

-el tiempo pasa rápido – se levantaron y regresaron a casa aquella noche tan hermosa termino con un beso en la puerta de la casa de sora ahí estaba su madre esperando.

-Sora hija que bueno que llegas ya estaba preocupada.

-Mamá…-Sora se sonroja-

-lo siento Toshiko – sama se nos paso el tiempo volando y no nos dimos cuenta.

-No te preocupes Yama – kun yo sé que si so-chan está contigo está protegida gracias por traerla buenas noches.

-Buenas noches – la madre de Sora entro a su cuarto – bueno Sorita amor mío la dejo aquí.

-está bien.

-A un no me voy y ya te extraño

-A mi me pasa igual – se despidieron y finalizó su día juntos pronto llegaría el día de que ambos vivan en la misma casa.

Ambos han aprendido lo maravilloso del amor y que si no se alimenta muere y si lo cuidas crecerá hasta volverse más fuerte.

**Aunque no sea**

**Con el amor que ahora **

**Sientes aunque **

**Sea con un **

**Amor muy **

**Diferente…**


End file.
